


[Art] Follow Me

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Cats, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A trio of kittens follow a soldier to his barracks.





	[Art] Follow Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yhlee (etothey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/gifts).




End file.
